


Unsaid Undone

by haymitch (noblydonedonnanoble)



Category: Food Network RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/haymitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere around two years ago, Alex lost track of the number of times Scott had gone on his “Bad Guy” rant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid Undone

**Author's Note:**

> This was all done for a laugh. @God sorry for sinning.

                “Alex, aren’t our judge images the stupidest thing ever?”

                “Halfway through your second drink, like clockwork,” Alex observes, more to her glass than to him. Somewhere around two years ago, she lost track of the number of times Scott had gone on his “Bad Guy” rant. As ridiculous as it is, though, she can’t help smirking. Raising her voice, she asks, “What’s the problem with them?”

                “The editors always make me seem grumpy. I’m not grumpy, y’know? You’re all as picky as me about your own little _things_ …” He squints across the table at her as if thinking of something for the first time. “Wait. I feel like you’ve told me before that I _am_ grumpy.”

                She giggles and nods, taking another sip of her beer. “I say it every time. You can probably recite our whole fight from memory. Honestly, I don’t think you even need me here anymore.”

                “Nah, probably not.” Alex looks up from her glass abruptly, startled by his frankness, but his features immediately go soft as he adds, “But it’s a lot more fun this way, don’t you think?”

                Alex gives him a gentle smile. “Mhm.”

                “Right.” Scott immediately gets more serious. “Then I think this is about the time where I point out that of course you don’t care because they make you out to be the nice one.”

                “And then I believe I should point out that there are pros and cons to both sides.”

                “To which I say bullshit. You love that everyone thinks you’re nice.”

                She doesn’t bother to deny it. She never does. Instead, she says, “And you love it when people are intimidated by you. We’re even.”

                “That’s not true.”

                Hang on. That’s new. This is supposed to be the part where he agrees with her and then goes on a tirade about whatever vegetable he’s feeling opposed to these days.

                “What do you mean?” Alex leans her elbows on the table, gazing at him with wide, curious eyes.

                “I think you’re nice, but you don’t think I’m intimidating. So we can’t be even.”

                There’s some sentiment lurking in his voice that she can’t quite identify, and Alex hesitates for a moment before saying, “Scott…” She’s not even sure where the sentence is going; she just feels like she has to say something.

                But then he waves off his own comment. “It doesn’t matter, though. We’re peers, so I don’t want you to be intimidated by me anyway.”

                Scott does go on his tirade then – about red bell peppers, of all things, she wonders what dish he tried to put them in that didn’t go as well as he’d hoped – but she wonders about those words long after he and the cab have dropped her off at home.


End file.
